


Office Hours

by Melaninkpopimagines



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaninkpopimagines/pseuds/Melaninkpopimagines
Summary: Plz leave me comments!!And check out our blog: melaninkpopimagines





	Office Hours

“Get to my office now.” You heard a raspy voice as soon as you answered your desk phone. You already knew exactly who it was, and you didn’t want to keep him waiting. You stood up quickly got up from you desk and went to the office, with the door labeled , “CEO Tuan”.   
You slowly turned the knob and entered. He was leaning against his desk. His jaw clinched. He didn’t look happy, and he seemed to be impatient so you hurried and walked over to him.  
He stared at you for a moment. Your breath hitched, at his gaze. He was lightly biting his lip and as you moved closer he stood up and closed in the space.   
“yes?” you asked as you. You tried not to show how effected you were by the look on his face.   
“I asked you to come see me last night after work, why didn’t you?” he asked you sternly.  
You thought about what you were doing last night, you clearly remembered it involving dinner with a handsome co-worker.   
He offered to buy you dinner, since neither of you had eaten and you both worked late.  
After a good steak and a bottle of wine you forgot the promise that you made to Mark.   
ip  
“I kind of just forgot, I’m sorry.” You said. He didn’t say anything. He just started looking at his phone.   
“you forgot or you were busy with your date?” he asked. He tilted his head to the side waiting for your response.   
His jaw was clenched tightly and his arms crossed across his chest.   
You and mark were dating for a long time. He wasn’t the jealous type but every since his promotion, he barely did anything; but work. It was stressing you out; but you didn’t let him know that. You blew him off a lot when he could see you. Loving him and missing him wasn’t the issue. It was just so much work to see him lately. You never wanted to loose him; but you just didn’t try anymore.  
“it wasn’t a date Mark, just a bite to eat after work.” You said. You looked up at him, smiling softly.  
A smirk stretched across his face, you knew that meant he believed you; but he was gonna play with you.   
You bit your lip, knowing exactly what was coming. It had been a few months; but your body was already reacting to his irresistible look.   
Mark closed in the little space that was left between the two of you. His hand snaking around your hip, smoothly. His lips, slowly moving closer to yours.   
He leaned in and whispered into your ear, “as much as I’ve missed you, you’ve been avoiding me.”  
You didn’t say anything, your heart pounding with excitement.   
He was really gonna do this in his office. You and Mark had certainly had made love in some wild places; but you didn’t think he’d be one to do it at work. Mark was very careful and professional. You didn’t know what had gotten into him; but it was already really sexy.  
His hand carefully slipped down to your ass, lightly squeezing as he began kissing your neck. You shut your eyes and melted into his arms as rough kisses landed on your neck.  
“Did you miss me, baby girl?” he asked between the kisses on your neck.   
You nodded quickly, holding in a moan. You knew how good Mark could make you feel, and how loud you could get, when he did.  
“Don’t just shake your head at me.” He said, his voice in a low growl.  
“what if someone walks in.” you said gripping the bottom of his shirt.   
“I told my secretary that I’m taking a break baby, no one even knows I’m still in the building. No one is gonna walk in on us.” He said.   
He pressed a button on his desk and it turned the lights off. You were still able to see each other clearly through the light that shinned through the big glass window.   
Thank goodness you were on the 23rd floor or anyone could look in on the situation.   
“show daddy just how much you missed me baby.” He instructed. He walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair.   
You followed him, unzipping your skirt carefully, and letting it drop as you stood in front of him.   
He watched hungrily, his eyes following you as you dropped down in front of him. You rubbed him through his pants as you unbuckled his pants.   
He leaned his head back, letting you work on him.   
After taking him out you heard a knock on the door. You looked up at him with wide eyes.   
“shh…” he said, bringing his finger to his lips.   
You looked around quickly, grabbing your skirt and moving under the desk.  
He looked at down at you, too make sure you were okay, before he told the person they could come in.  
The click of high heels rang moved into the room after the door opened. “Your secretary told me you were on break; but I was hoping you were still your office.” You heard.   
You tried to recognize the voice; but you could just tell it was annoying.  
“I’ve missed you since your promotion, Mr. Tuan.” She said.   
You raised your eyebrow, was she flirting with him? You squeezed his leg softly, very much wondering why he hasn’t telling her to go away.  
As she began to ramble on about how she’d come visit him, you began recognizing her voice. She was an employee that worked under you. She was one to date around the office, especially the ones in higher positions. You knew she was always friendly to Mark but this was down right flirting with him.   
You decided he should make her leave. She was getting to giggly and you didn’t like it at all.   
You slowly began stroking his still exposed member. He shifted in his seat a little. You slowly brought your mouth to the head of his cock. You swirled your tongue around him, as your hand moved slowly. As he spoke his voice became unsteady as you worked on him.   
You moved your hand up and down around him, as you took him deeper into your mouth. He reached down, lacing his fingers in your hair. He gripped lightly, pushing your head further down on his cock.   
You relaxed your throat letting him in more.   
“I-I have to get back to work.” You heard him say after clearing his throat.  
“I guess I’ll see you late.” She sounded disappointed. You rolled your eyes, pulling away when you heard her heels clicking towards the door.   
Mark’s foot tapped impatiently. As soon as the door shut he stood up and walked to it. He locked it as you made your way from under his desk. He walked back over to you, rather quickly.   
“Back on your knees.” Mark demanded as you were getting up off the floor.   
You immediately dropped back to your knees, looking up at him.  
“That wasn’t fair at all baby girl.” He said.   
You smiled sweetly, “it wasn’t fair she was interrupting our time to flirt with you.”   
He smiled down at you lovingly, at you, “You being jealous is the cutest thing on earth.” He said moving closer.   
He pressed the tip of his cock to your lips.   
You licked around it slowly, before opening your mouth to allow him entrance.   
He slid into your mouth swiftly, rocking his hips back and forth, lightly, as you worked him with your hand.   
He leaned his head back, enjoying the warmth of your mouth.   
You hollowed your cheeks, sucking in a bit harder. His light grunts filling the room.   
You loved the sheer pleasure over his face.   
You bobbed your head faster. His hand gripping onto you hair as he moved his hips quickly, pushing himself deeper into your mouth with each thrust.   
he suddenly pulled you up, picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands fondled your ass, as he laid you down on the desk.   
He looked down at you, with dark eyes.   
You were soaking wet through your panties, and as Mark ground against your clothed pussy, your body shuddered.  
You were so ready for him; but he was taking his time.   
He moved your panties to the side. One of his long digits slowly slipping into your entrance. Your back arched as it slowly moved in and out of you. He quickly added a finger. A moan slipped passed you lips.   
His fingers stopped immediately. “Daddy needs you to stay quiet baby, or I’ll have to stop.” He said. You quickly nodded, wanting him to continue.   
He looked into your eyes lovingly, as his fingers began moving in and out of you once more.   
You gripped his biceps, biting your lip, trying to hold in your moans.   
His thumb rubbed you clit in rhythmed circled. Soft whimpers escaping your lips, you ground yourself on your fingers.   
“fuck, you’re so beautiful baby.”   
He used his free hand to unbutton your shirt enough to reveal your breasts.  
He fluttered kisses down them, a soft contrast to the roughness of his fingers inside you.   
“Fuck me daddy, please.” You whispered to him. You wanted him inside you so badly, that you begged for it.   
Just hearing those words from your lips, Mark was growling and ready to fuck you senseless.   
He pulled his fingers from you quickly. He stood up straight, and pulled your body closer to him.   
In one swift motion his full length was inside you.   
You moaned as softly as possible. You reached down and massaged your clit. You matched the swiftness of mark’s thrusts.  
You threw your head back. Your eyes rolling back from the pressure.   
“Yes daddy!” you moaned out breathlessly. He was fucking you hard, his hands gripping your ass. You contracted around him.   
You could feel yourself being pushed over the edge, and marked seemed just as close. His thrust falling out of rhythm.  
Mark suddenly pushed your legs to your chest, angling himself, now hitting your g-spot with each thrust.   
Your loud moans were muffled by your hand covering it. Your nails dug into his arm.  
“That’s it baby cum for daddy.” He growled into your ear.  
He pounded harder into your pussy. You climax washed over you like a huge wave.   
Your held onto him as he followed you.  
He held your body close to his, gently caressing your thighs as you both settled down from your high.  
Mark watched you get dressed with a frown. “what’s wrong?” you looked at him with a soft gaze.   
“You’ve been avoiding me, right? When I want to spend time together you always say you can’t, or you forgot about our plans.” He said. He looked very disappointed.   
You sat in his lap, laying your head on his shoulder, nodding softly.   
“You just got this job. You don’t have time to worry about me too. It’s too much work.” You said.   
He wrapped his arms tightly around you.   
“No matter how important my job is, I always have time for you baby girl. So let’s spend that time together when we have. Don’t avoid me again. “ he said sternly before softly kissing your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave me comments!!  
> And check out our blog: melaninkpopimagines


End file.
